This invention relates to curing polymeric latexes, more specifically to self-curing polymer latexes.
Diverse self-curing polymer latexes are known in the art. For example, blends of a carboxylated latex such as an acrylic acid/styrene/butadiene terpolymer latex with a melamine formaldehyde or urea formalde resin are known to be self-curing, i.e., they form a curing composition which cures at elevated temperatures.
Other self-curable latex systems employ a carboxylated latex which is crosslinked with a polyvalent cation or with a cationic polymer. Such latexes have the disadvantages of being pH dependent and of forming films which are highly sensitive to water and other aqueous fluids.
It is known that acid and oxazoline groups will react under certain conditions to form an amide ester. Unfortunately, however, latex particles containing both oxazoline and acid groups have not heretofore been prepared.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a polymer latex which is self-curing without the formation of by-products and which, upon curing, forms films or adhesives having excellent physical properties and improved resistance to water and organic solvents.
It would also be desirable to provide a process by which polymers or polymer latexes containing both pendant acid and pendant oxazoline groups are prepared.